


Die A Little

by Jetsetlife138



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Breasts, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, F/M, Ghost Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulation, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138
Summary: You purchase a house that is haunted by a ghost-demon creature who tricks you into summoning him into the land of the living. He shows his gratitude in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Reader, Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179
Collections: Beetz extra explicit (PWP)





	Die A Little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sneepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneepy/gifts).



> I don't know what I'm doing. Send help.

That motherfucker. 

It started off as a terrifying introduction that led to so much more. Long story short, you had been offered a job in some podunk town in Connecticut and took it as an opportunity to start fresh. The bustling lifestyle of your old city was vastly different to that of the rural suburbs of the North East, but you didn’t mind the change as much as you thought you would.

As a bonus, the house you had moved into had been recently vacated and was on the market for a steal due to the demise of its most recent inhabitants. Though you felt badly for the deceased owners, it worked out well for you. Never in your life did you think that the deal of a lifetime would lead to your own personal ghost. 

Actually, you weren’t even sure what he was. Merely hours after you had moved in, he had revealed himself to you, seemingly shocked that you had the capability to see him. At first, you thought that he was some rando intruder messing with you, and you immediately went to call the cops. You nearly pissed yourself when he stopped you before morphing his face into something so horrifying that you couldn’t even put into words what you saw. That’s when you realized with certainty that he was not human, since no human in existence had the capability to do that. 

After that, your curiosity got the better of you, and you couldn’t stop yourself from analyzing him. His whole existence was incredibly fascinating to you. 

The creature before you stood confidently, his intense eyes narrowing in a challenging gaze, toying with you. His posture was loose and casual, though still slightly intimidating. His dark hair that faded into green was thick and unkempt. He was adorned with a baggy, worn black and white striped suite that seriously could have used a wash. 

He stepped closer to you, his footsteps unnervingly making no sound whatsoever, causing you to take a step back in response. He grinned briefly before clicking his tongue in disapproval. “Now, now. No reason to be afraid, babe. I’m just as curious about you as you are of me.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” you retorted under your breath, still looking him over.

“Got any questions for me? Ask away, I’m an open book,” he insisted, clearly enjoying the attention that he was getting from you. He had a harsh, raspy voice that oddly enticed you, encouraging you to keep him talking.

“Um… I guess your name would be a good start.”

He chuckled, earning a shiver through your body. “You got me there. I, uh, I can’t tell you.” He winked playfully at you, once again stepping closer to you.

Eyeing him skeptically, you asked, “Why not?”

“I got it,” he snaps his fingers, a wicked grin spreading across his face. “How ‘bout a game of charades?”

“Seriously?” you muttered, taken aback when you realized that he was serious.

He was clearly trying to sway you; to make himself seem less threatening as a way to get you to let your guard down… and it was working. Several minutes later and a few embarrassingly failed attempts at guessing, his name was finally revealed.

“Betelgeuse?”

“'Atta girl! That’s it! Just two more times, babe,” he urged, biting his lower lip in anticipation. “Really get a feel for it, come on.”

Why he wanted you to repeat his name was beyond you, but you figured you’d comply rather than have him kill you in your sleep or something. “Betelgeuse.”

He nodded his head excitedly, a slight moan escaping his throat, as if the sound of you saying his name gave him an actual form of pleasurable relief.

“Betelgeuse!”

The air in the room thickened as soon as the last syllable left your tongue. His eyes flashed at you as he bared his teeth at you in a sinister smile. “Thanks, doll. I owe you one!”

Before you could even ask what he was thanking you for, the floor beneath you started to shake, causing you to stumble as you tried to get your bearings. Since when in the fuck did Connecticut have earthquakes?

Once the house settled, you looked around to see that you were alone, no ghost-demon thing in sight. It was obvious that saying his name three times did something that enabled him to come and go as he pleased, leaving you behind without another thought.

Awesome. Who knows what evil you just released into the world. If was your fault for being so trusting and foolish, but at least he was out of your hair.

The next day, exhaustion had taken over as you sat on your couch, lost in a daze as you slowly swayed a glass of wine in your hand. You watched the viscosity stick to the side of the glass in a mesmerizing way while trying to force yourself to relax after what had probably been the most stressful day of moving that you had ever experienced. Then again, no one ever said that moving across the country into your first home was ever easy. 

Feeling the wine start to take effect, you’d turned on the tv but couldn’t really focus on it. You were too busy thinking about Betelgeuse and the immediate effect that he had on you. Part of you wished that he would come back. Maybe he would even visit you tonight? Of course, chances were high that he had just manipulated you to get out. You’d probably never see him again if he didn’t want you to.

It was getting late and the wine started to make your body feel heavy. Today’s events rested on your tired shoulders, and your bed was calling to you. Around midnight, your fatigue was too much to ignore, and you succumbed to it. 

Not bothering to remove your clothes or take off your makeup, you crawled into your bed, letting out a relieved sigh once you were tucked in under the warm covers. Further thoughts of your ghostly interaction could wait until tomorrow.

Just as you had begun to drift off to sleep, a strange feeling of unease fell over you. The hairs on the back of your neck stood on end as you forced your eyes open to look around your dark bedroom. When you saw nothing, you couldn’t decide if you were relieved or disappointed.

Sighing heavily, you threw your head back into the pillow, frustrated with yourself. Once again, the mysterious creature was plaguing your mind, keeping you from falling asleep. The memory of the way his voice lulled you into a compliant state of mind and how his charm was dripping with sexual magnetism washed over you, leaving you wanting. 

What the actual fuck was wrong with you. Did you seriously have a ghost kink?

Just as you had started to fall back asleep, a raspy voice carried over the darkness. “Miss me, babe?”

You yelped, sitting up and jumping towards the head of the bed, away from the unexpected intrusion. With your heart thumping harshly against your chest, you strained your eyes to adjust to the darkness to see the silhouette of a familiar figure stepping towards you out of the shadows.

That familiar smirk was adorning his face, which you could now see more clearly in the moonlight, making his skin seem even more pale, though it oddly suited him. Even through the darkness you could see his green, unkempt hair. He no longer had his jacket, but was still wearing the rest of the clothes as before, looking just as sinful.

“Betelgeuse,” you stated, trying to suppress the thrill that was surging through you. “What-”

“Am I doing here?” he finished, relishing in the effect his surprise entrance had on you. “Come on, I think we both know the answer to that. But, uh, take it easy on the name, doll. Can’t have you sending me back now, can we?”

You swallowed hard, trying to mask your intrigue and overall elation, but you knew that he could already sense it. Still, that didn’t mean that you were going to give him the satisfaction.

“Are you here to kill me?” you blurted out, unable to stop yourself.

He hummed thoughtfully, inching his way towards you, now having almost reached the end of the bed. His crooked smile widened a bit before he answered with a question, “Would you like me to?”

Scoffing at his response, you replied, “Obviously not.”

“Well then,” he dipped his chin, chuckling darkly. “I’ll do my very best to keep you alive.”

That made you nervous. “What if I don’t want you?” you asked, knowing that you had already given away your obvious arousal and desire to be with him, but the question still plagued you. “You promise not to kill me, but would you hurt me if I’m not…” Trailing off, you didn’t want to give the impression that you didn’t think you were good enough, so you rephrased, “If I don’t want to do this?”

His brows furrowed and his nose wrinkled in disdain of the question. “I really hope you’re not asking what I think you are.”

Hearing him say that made it sound ridiculous that you were even asking, but still, you nodded your head. His expression softened as he drew closer, taking you in with his piercing gaze, already making you want to melt into the sheets.

“No,” he answered sharply. “First of all, I may not be human, but that doesn’t make me a monster.”

Instant relief washed over you after hearing him confirm what you had already suspected. He could probably see your body relax against the bed, which encouraged him to continue. “Secondly, I have no need to fuck you against your will seeing as how desperately you’ve been wanting this since the moment we met.”

Busted. You opened your mouth a couple of times to protest, but you couldn’t find the words. He was absolutely right, but you couldn’t stand his cocky attitude. “I don’t-”

“Oh, you do,” he stated confidently, cutting you off. “I can smell that you do, babe. I know how badly you’ve been craving this, and I know that it’s been far too long since someone has touched you the way you need to be touched - the way I intend to touch you.”

“Is that why you came back here?” you snapped. “Because you felt sorry for me?”

He stepped to the side of the bed now, a somewhat feral look in his eyes, which was masked by the coy smirk he displayed as he toyed with you. “On the contrary, I’m intrigued by you. I’ve been thinkin’ about this just as much as you have.”

You eyed him suspiciously. “Somehow I doubt that,” you mumbled. “So, what, you thought I would be an easy target for you?”

“So defensive!,” he accused before laughing quietly. “You did me a service today, and not only did I want to repay the favor, but I wanted to get a taste of you for my own needs. You’re exactly what I’ve been longing for, and I think it’s safe to say that I am what you’ve been needing, too.”

Just hearing him say that made your body tremble and a wave of heat rush to your core, which he could sense immediately, earning a knowing chuckle from him. Your breath shook as he knelt on the bed, stretching out his hand for you to take as a gesture of consent due to your previous hesitance.

No longer afraid, you locked eyes with him as you tenderly placed your hand in his, jolting slightly at the feeling of his chilled skin. He raised his eyebrows smugly at you as he closed his hand around yours, pulling you upwards to join him in a kneeling position.

He leaned forward then, rubbing his cold cheek against your flushed one as he slowly moved down to the crook of your neck, inhaling deeply, followed by a wanton groan. “Fuck, you smell so good.”

You bit your lip to keep from revealing how desperately you wanted him, but when he pulled back and looked into your eyes, it was evident. The only comforting thing was that he seemed to want you just as badly.

“Well then,” you breathed softly, running your hand down the buttons on his shirt. He hummed in question, seemingly distracted by you somehow. You continued, “You want to thank me for releasing you? Show me how you intend to do that.”

His pointed teeth glistened in the light as he smiled wickedly at the invitation. “You’re in for a treat, sweetheart.” Before you could hesitate, he pushed you back onto the bed, knocking the breath out of you slightly at the unexpected force. “However, before we begin, I need you to understand something,” he warned.

You bit your lip from both need and slight affliction. “What’s that?”

“You are at my mercy. There is no backing out, there are no safety words, and there is also a possibility of loss of sanity from the immense pleasure that you are about to experience.”

Already the wetness was building up in your core, just hearing the way he spoke about it ignited something in you - a desperate need that you had to have satiated right then and there.

“Fuck, yes, Betelguese. I get it,” you huffed impatiently, sitting up and reaching for his belt. He chuckled darkly, catching your hands in his and holding them steady, forcing you to look up at him.

“I mean it, babe. I’m willing to fulfill your needs, but it may come with consequences. Do you understand?”

“I understand!” you all but shouted, no longer able to hold back. “I’m beginning to think you’re stalling because you’re all talk and just don’t want to embarrass yourself.”

He raised his eyebrows at your audacity to question his talents before licking his lips slightly and wrapping his hands around the back of your legs, pulling you forcefully closer so that your heat was pressed against his already hardened cock, causing you to groan wantonly.

“I’m gonna fuck you to the brink of death,” he breathed, leaning in so that you could feel the coolness of his breath on your face.

“Prove it,” you challenged, your body already shaking from the anticipation. 

The wicked grin returned as his eyes darkened with lust before he huskily stated, “It’s showtime!”

Following his statement, he snapped his fingers, causing your garments to rip from you in shreds and fall to the floor. Ordinarily, you might have been upset, but you were too clouded with lust to care at that point.

Once your ruined clothes were tossed aside, you took a moment to stare at him, eyes drifting lower until you caught sight of his length through his striped pants, which appeared to be thick, hard, and practically weeping pre-cum due to the damp spot near the tip.

He didn’t have to ask to know that you were impressed and eager to feel his huge cock inside of you. A cocky smile crept across his face as you finished inspecting him, imagining all the things that he was going to do to you.

Unable to delay any longer, he gripped the back of your hair harshly, pulling you towards him in a fierce kiss. You savored the surprisingly sweet flavor of him as he plunged his tongue into your mouth, swirling around with precision, exploring every cavern.

You hardly noticed that he had released your hair and lowered his hands to begin exploring your body while he continued to lick inside of you. His hands left a trail of coolness along your warm, flushed skin, making you want to lean into his touch.

When he reached your breasts, he began to knead them tenderly, briefly flicking over your hardened nipples with his thumb. Breaking the kiss, you bit your lip as he mouthed at your jawline, then running his tongue along your throat before taking a moment to nibble at your collarbone. The pain of his bite mixed with the sensation of his skilled hands on your breasts was sending you into overdrive.

It was then that you noticed that an odd, warm feeling was creeping into your lower belly, working its way down toward your lower region. Before you could think too long about it, an intense, inexplicable sensation began to pulsate around your cunt, causing you to choke on your breath, gasping for air as it constricted around you.

Betelgeuse hummed happily against your skin as he relished in your response to his power, kissing and licking his way down from your clavicle to your breasts, pausing to suck harshly on their raised peaks. You writhed beneath him, unable to sit still as his manipulation worked through you, your entire body buzzing with arousal.

Your hands tangled themselves in his thick, green locks, noticing only for a moment how soft his hair was before once again becoming distracted with what he was doing to you.

Eventually, his hands left your breasts and he continued to scoot down until he positioned himself between your legs. He lifted one of them into the air as he tasted your skin, leaving trails of soft pecks and bites down your leg to the inside of your thigh. It was only then that you realized that though his hands were preoccupied with your lower half, your breasts were still being massaged and sucked on, as if he was still there, pleasuring you.

You moaned softly, realizing that he was not bound by the physical plane of your world. Knowing that he could be anywhere and everywhere with you was difficult to fathom, but you had no complaints.

Lowering himself, he parted your legs further and positioned them higher to allow more access to your dripping heat. He placed one finger on the edge of your lips, slowly trailing down toward your hole. You wanted to beg. You wanted to say anything that would encourage him to touch you where you needed him most, but you could barely bring yourself to breathe properly, let alone form words as the pleasure continued to radiate throughout your trembling body.

He took a moment to appreciate you in this state, that familiar smirk adorning his face before darting his tongue out to lick his lips as he observed you. Hoping that your pleading eyes were a sufficient request for him to continue, your hands gripped the sheets as you prepared yourself for what you hoped would come next.

Finally, his finger found your swollen nub as he circled it teasingly. Though he was giving you minimal contact, his digit seemed to vibrate against you, causing pleasure to shoot throughout your lower half.

You threw your head back against the pillow, no longer having the physical capability to hold yourself up. His chuckle distinctly reached your ears as he clearly enjoyed the sight of your loss of control, and he had barely even touched you.

His chilled finger dropped from your clit and prodded slightly at your entrance. No longer able to hold back, he inserted a finger, twisting and crooking his digit in just the right way. “Mmm, babe, you’re so tight,” he cooed, his words barely registering as he continued to explore your insides.

Whines spilled from your mouth as he added a second finger, and then a third, stretching you and causing more lubrication to spill from your core while he pressed his thumb against your bundle of nerves, wriggling vigorously.

It was almost too much. You had never experienced so many wonderful sensations at once in all your life. Every spot that had ever caused you arousal was being stimulated, including places that you hadn’t even discovered, and yet, somehow Betelgeuse knew about them.

Just when you thought that you couldn’t handle any more, he withdrew his fingers before pulling himself out of his pants, using your own essence to wet his throbbing cock. He ran his hand along his length, spreading your natural lubricant. You might have been delirious from the waves of bliss pulsating through you, but you could have sworn that his length and girth had increased in size since you had started. For a moment, you wondered how he was even going to fit himself inside of you, regardless of the preparation his magical fingers had done.

He seemed to sense your hesitation as he ran the pads of his fingers along your abdomen in a slow, soothing motion. You adjusted your hips slightly to better prepare yourself for the blunt object that was about to be inserted into your heat. He smiled widely, showing off his teeth with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. 

Grasping his thick appendage, he rubbed the weeping head against your opening, trailing up to grind against your clit, earning another needy groan from deep in your throat. 

Even through your heavy, half-lidded eyes, you could see that he too was eager for this to happen. Though he showed remarkable self-control, little things were giving him away, like the way he ran his tongue against his bottom lip, or the way his breath came in small huffs, or the way his fingers trembled when he finally lined himself up again, ready to penetrate you. 

Much to your surprise, instead of slowly pushing into you to allow you time to adjust to his girth, he shoved his hips forward, literally knocking the breath out of you as his length became fully sheathed inside of you. 

You released a loud cry, partly because you assumed that he had just ripped your vagina in half, and also out of shock due to the fact that there wasn’t a single moment of pain. All you had felt was pleasure as his cock somehow fit perfectly inside of you, stretching you in the best possible way.

“Oh, fuck!” you moaned as he began to pull out, allowing the ridges of his swollen length to hit every crevice inside of you before snapping his hips forward again. You could swear that you could feel his tip hit your cervix as your nails dug into his arms, wanting more of what he was giving you. 

“So fucking good,” he rasped as he read your body language, encouraging him to pick up speed, pumping in and out of you at a vigorous pace. The friction was perfect, driving you insane as he hit your g-spot dead on with each thrust. 

Before you could even adjust to his blissful actions, the invisible touch returned to your breasts, sucking, stroking and kneading just right. Although his mouth was nowhere near your clit, you felt a chilled, wet tongue glide over your nub, applying just the right amount of pressure, vibrating and circling around it. 

“Just like that. Y-yes, right- oh fuck- right there!” You couldn’t contain yourself anymore. Your cries echoed throughout the room as you sobbed with ecstasy, never knowing that any person could feel this way. Just when you thought you couldn’t take anymore, the pulsating pleasurable sensation returned, filtering throughout your entire body. 

“Such a good girl,” he praised as he fucked you mercilessly. “Like you were fucking made for me.” 

It was a good thing that you were in the position you were. Had you been on top or in any position where you had to use any muscle at all, you would have collapsed by this point. You no longer had any control over your body as it trembled and convulsed with sensations beyond your comprehension. 

You could feel yourself starting to unravel, no longer able to contain the pressure building up inside of you, begging for release. “Oh, god! Betelgeuse… please,” you begged, finally able to form words. 

His breath came in short gasps as he pummeled inside of you, moving with inhuman speed. Soon, the friction of his thrusts was too much for your body to handle. Before you could even understand what was happening, you were climaxing, experiencing a sensation so euphoric and blissful that you had honestly believed for a moment that you were dead. Your body wracked with your orgasm as you pulsated around his cock in an attempt to milk him dry. 

He choked back a moan as you clenched around him, still trying to last a bit longer. “Holy shit,” he groaned. “Babe, you’re killin’ me here.”

You barely registered his movements as he continued to penetrate you, chasing his own orgasm after you were slowly coming down from your own. Not too long after, you felt cold spurts lining your cervix as he emptied himself inside of you, a few whimpers and groans spilling from his lips as he rode out his high on top of you. 

Your bones felt like gelatin as you lay there, unable to move as he collapsed on top of you, the weight of him and the chill of his skin oddly comforting. He too was trembling slightly from the aftershock of your actions together, which surprised you. You would have thought that he would have more composure for a dead guy.

“Wow… okay, I was not expecting that,” you breathed between pants. He chuckled at your awestruck response, which rumbled through your own body since he was still on top of you. 

He lifted his head up, quirking his eyebrow at you and smirking like he was in on a joke that you didn’t understand. “What?” you asked him suspiciously. 

“I just think it’s adorable that you think we’re finished,” he replied, placing his hands on either side of you so that he could lift himself up. 

“Care to elaborate?”

He took a moment to sift a hand through his hair, pushing the unkempt strands back before he cocked his head to the side to crack his neck in preparation. “Sit up.” 

“Betelgeuse… I can’t-” 

“Sit up, and turn around,” he demanded, his wicked smile returning. “I haven’t yet satisfied you to the best of my ability, dollface. I haven’t made you completely unravel with bliss, and I intend to do so. Now.” 

You expected your muscles to be sore considering how rough he had taken you and how much stimulation was coursing throughout your body, but you were surprisingly okay. Better than okay. The thought of going again excited you, and the fact that he was able to eradicate any physical limitations that the both of you may have had made you want to keep going.

The demon took you again from behind, and again holding you in his lap while you straddled him. Each new position was somehow better than the last. You had never known ecstasy like this, and you knew that you never would again. He elicited noises and shrieks from you that you hadn’t even known were humanly possible. 

Finally, when the both of you were completely spent, your body covered in sweat and cum, you surrendered, unable to handle anymore. Even Betelgeuse seemed to be exhausted, though he hid it well behind his cocky smile. 

“Thanks for the wild ride,” he cooed as he left your bed, snapping his fingers to pull the covers over you. “That was as much a treat for me as I’m sure it was for you.” 

Barely able to find the strength to speak, you asked, “What will you do now?”

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll find something to pass the time.” He winked at you before leaning in kissing you deeply, making you moan into the kiss as he swallowed your noises.

He released a satisfied hum when he pulled away, walking toward the dark corner of your room. “Should you require my services in the future, you know how to find me.”

“But how will-”

“Sweet dreams, babe.” He gave you one final smirk as he straightened his tie and melted into the darkness, leaving you to what turned out to be the best sleep of your life.


End file.
